The present invention relates generally to basters.
Basters to be used during cooking are well known. The known baster includes a tube for taking gravy or the like, and a rubber member compressible by a user so as to create a suction and to suck gravy into the tube, for subsequent discharge onto turkey, chicken and the like during cooking. The disadvantage of the known basters is that the gravy is sucked all the way through the tube and into the rubber member, and after multiple use remains in the rubber member and contaminate it. It is believed to be clear that such contamination is not desirable. It requires thorough cleaning of the baster, and in many cases the traces of the gravy in the rubber member even after cleaning.
Also, in the known basters when the gravy is taken into the device and then held in its gravy holding receptacle, the suction is usually not sufficient to hold the gravy inside the device and the gravy drips from it.
Some devices of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,432,073, 2,887,035, .2,937,813, 2,991,945, 3,656,351, 3,836,057, 4,29,066. These devices can be further improved.